Not your ordinary love square
by Yuzu-kun
Summary: A love square between two popular people, and two average ones. But it's not one of those ordinary love squares where Boy 1 loves Girl 1 who loves Boy 2 who loves Girl 2 who loves Boy 1. This square is much more confusing. Alliances are formed, just to help each other. Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Len sure have it difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and made this little story while the Internet was out.**

**Warning: People who do not like Yaoi and Yuri, you have my permission to leave now. **

**I do not own Vocaloid. :'c **

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Hello. My name is Megurine Luka, and I am one of the most popular students in our grade. I have long flowing pink hair, and deep blue eyes. I have a best friend named Hatsune Miku, and she's just your average cute girl. At first, I didn't actually take a liking to her, but when I was grouped to her and we got to know each other, I became comfortable with her. Miku was always there for me and wasn't after my money and looks, unlike most of my *cough* friends. Time passed and I have fallen for her. I know it's not normal but… love is love… right? I don't care if we're both female, what I know is that I love her, and I will always do.

I occasionally get confessed by jocks… nerds… pretty boys… heck, even girls. But I have rejected them all, for there is only my best friend in my heart, but Miku will never love me back. Why? The girl I love loves another, who is as popular as me, and what's worse? He's a boy, so the love of my life is obviously straight. My heart cringed every time Miku talks about him, it just hurts. I thought I will never have a chance on my angel, until I talked with _him._

The boy, who's Miku is in love with, asked for me. I thought he was going to confess like the others, and that made me happy, knowing that he doesn't like Miku. I know, not a good best friend, huh? But he actually wanted something else.

He wanted me to help him get with someone, someone who is in love with me. And that someone is his male best friend. I asked him why he would have the guts to tell me he's gay and ask me to help him, and he said it was because he knew we're both gay, judging on how I react to Miku. I was astonished, my jaw dropped.

I proceeded to tell him my story, on how my Miku loves him, and we ended up forging an alliance. I will help him with his best friend, and he will help me with my best friend. Pretty crazy, right?

This is how I started my story; forming an alliance with the boy I never thought I would form with.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

What's up? I am Shion Kaito, and I am one of the most popular students in our grade. I have blue silky hair with matching blue eyes. I have a best friend named Kagamine Len, who's a sporty guy. I met him through a basketball game, which my friends suggested. For a short guy, he wasn't that bad. I had a fun time with him, and I asked if he could play with us again, which he agreed. We hang out through that sport, since we barely have time to talk to each other in school. He kind of looks feminine, and I always tease him for that. Later on, I developed feelings for him, the one who just became my best friend. I wanted to tell him how I feel, but I lost hope when he started talking about this pink-haired girl.

I'm a pretty man and many girls have confessed to me, I don't know why he hasn't fall for me yet. Maybe because I'm a boy? That doesn't make sense! Love is… love, right? Men and Women, Men and Men, Women and Women, it's still love. No matter how you look at it.

Len always talked about that woman, and it makes me boil in anger and jealousy. I had stalked the pink-haired girl to know why my Len fell for her, but I noticed something weird as I watched her. She's interacting with this teal-haired girl differently from her other friends, it's like she wants to own the girl… just like how I want to own Len… then my brain connected the clues. Was the the pink-haired girl gay like me? I was really really reaaaally happy for the first time in my life. The girl would never return Len's feelings, and I'm happy about that. I suck as a friend, don't I? But that means I still have a chance… a hope… to get Len.

I decided to meet with the girl outside the school, and I told her directly my story. She wasn't showing signs of being Homophobic, which made me absolutely sure she's also gay. She asked me how I had the guts to tell her all of this, and I told her that we were alike. We were both gay.

She told me her story after, and her best friend loves me. We decided to form an alliance to help each other get our best friends. Wacked up, right?

This is how I started my story; forming an alliance with the girl I never thought I would form with.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Hi! My name is Hatsune Miku, an average student in our grade. I have a teal colored hair, tied in a twin tail, and I have matching teal eyes. I have a best friend named Megurine Luka, who is really popular on our grade. I thought she was like those cocky popular girls, but she wasn't. I was grouped with her, and as we get to know each other, I knew that my assumptions were false. Our relationship had grown, until we are what we are now.

She's the only one who I always talk to, since my friends barely listen to me. I always tell her my reactions on everything. Then, I fell in love with a blue-haired boy. I started talking a lot about him with Luka, who was always willing to talk to me.

The boy I love is really handsome and popular. He has this blonde best friend, who I always approach to ask about some facts about my prince, in exchange, I will give him some information about the one he loves, who is my best friend, Luka. Both of us always thought on how we're never going to get our loved ones, since they're both popular and we're just in the average section.

We decided to become a team, I help him with my best friend, and he helps me with his best friend. After our agreement, we had grown closer to our best friends, sometimes stalking them just to benefit each other.

We both love each other's best friend; therefore we will share some facts about our best friends to find a way to capture their hearts.

This is how I started my story; teaming up with the best friend of the one I love.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Hey. My name is Kagamine Len, an average sporty boy who plays basketball. I have short blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail, with blue eyes. I also have a twin sister who looks exactly like me, or who I look exactly like, as she says. I have a best friend named Shion Kaito, who is really popular in our grade. Before we became friends, we were just an acquaintance of each other through our friends. I was invited to play with them, which I accepted. Me and Kaito had a fun time together, so he invited me to more and more games, and that's how we became best buddies.

The guys in my class always insult how girly I look, and that pisses me off. Kaito though is an exception… Yeah, he might tease me about being feminine, but he never goes overboard unlike the others. That's why I took the sport basketball in the first place, to avoid being girly.

While I was talking with Kaito, I fell in love with a beautiful girl that passed right at us. She had pink-hair, and she was popular. She has a teal-haired best friend whom she always talks to, and I thought maybe I can use her best friend to get me with her. While I was trying to gather courage to ask the teal-head, my princess' best friend went up to me and bluntly asked if I could help her with Kaito. Of course, I had to tell her my condition first. We both agreed to help each other, and that's just it.

We both love each other's best friend; therefore we will share some facts about our best friends to find a way to capture their hearts.

This is how I started my story; teaming up with the best friend of the one I love.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's it. I'm was really bore without the Internet, and I had to entertain myself. This is the result. I don't know if I can continue this, since this is pretty much a result that came from an effortless author. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**(o_o)7 Salutations!**

**Aaaaaaand finally the second chapter is here. Took me too long because of school. Guess I'm focusing on my studies first, it is a must.**

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, whatsoever.**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

As I think about my unrequited love, I sighed and went to class. Bu of course, she has to be there. Why is Miku here? She doesn't have the same class with me on this hour. Wait – Don't get me wrong! I want her to be here, I love her, but it hurts when she talks and asks for help about her love.

"Hey, Luka!" Miku called out for me, with that same face I fell in love with.

"What is it, Miku?" I asked with a smile.

"Kaito-kun has the same class with you right now, right?" My best friend said. Oh God… No, it's starting again. She's going to ask me about him again! If only she knows that it's slowly breaking me every time she does that.

"Yes… and?" I replied with a fake smile this time.

"Can you befriend him for me?" Miku asked, with her adorable puppy eyes. I can't refuse those eyes! I just can't. I don't want to talk to Kaito, but I have to, if I want to please my puppy. Why can't I just have some time to be alone?

"Sure, Miku." I agreed, as always.

"Great! I love you sooo much, Luka!" Miku hugged me. As best friends, I should be happy that she told me that, but I'm not. She loves me… in a friendly way. I'm only a friend to her, not her lover. This kind of pain I am feeling hurts more than it should.

Miku removed her grasp from my body and bid goodbye. I waved at her to sign my goodbye and smiled. Just as Miku leaves the room, HE just had to come in.

"Yo, Luka!" Kaito greeted me like we've been friends for a long time. Who said we were on first name basis anyways? I like the guy yet I hate him at the same time. He's helping me, I'm helping him, and I like that, but I hate him more for being the love of my puppy's life.

"Just die." I accidently mumbled within Kaito's hearing range.

"That's not a nice way to greet people." Kaito replied.

"Are you even a part of those 'people'?" I replied mockingly.

"Whatever." Well, he gave up pretty quickly. He took the chair next to me and laid his bag down. He sat down, faced at me, smirked, and said these following words: "I passed Miku by the door and she just blushed like crazy."

Of course, that had made me mad. On the impulse, I kicked his foot, hard.

"Oww…" Kaito mumbled in pain. He placed his tongue out on me like a child, and placed his head on the table. Do I seriously have to get along with this man?

I sighed, after thinking about my complicated situation. A few minutes later of waiting, our teacher finally came and discussed his oh-so-boring lectures. Wow, if anyone could read my thoughts they'd be surprise knowing that I always have good grades.

The class felt like forever, I was like being tortured by words. More worse, Kaito is constantly annoying me. How peaceful the scene would be if I was laying on top of Miku's lap, while she's caressing my head.

* * *

**Kaito's POV **

I'm walking around the school while waiting for Len. What's taking him so long? I paced around again and again until he finally came here.

"What took you so long?" I asked the question that had been on my mind while waiting.

"I'm sorry! I just saw Luka talking to some boy and I just wanted to watch a bit…" Len reasoned. God, it's about Luka again. I know Luka doesn't like MY Len back but hearing Len talk and babble about her is really pissing me off.

"Maaaan! Luka sure is hot, isn't she?" He added. Pfft! If I was a woman I bet I'd be hotter, but I'm not.

"Yeah." I agreed. Well, she is a pleasant figure for a man's eyes. Just like me, a hot figure for girls. Thought I love being admired by tons of girls, I'd love it more if Len admires me and call me 'hot'.

"You two are both popular, right? Why don't you befriend Luka and hook me up with her? You know, best buddy?" What? Are you kidding me?

"Suuure." I meekly agreed to his wishes. "Let's go befo – " Before I finished my sentence, I was cut off by him.

"I should go to class. Bye!" Len ran off like he was late for work. I don't get it. There's a lot of time left, why does he have to leave early? I barely even had a conversation with him. Just wha – you know – whatever, I should also just go to class.

As I enter the door to my class, I passed Miku who was exiting the same door I'm entering. I saw a shade of red on her cheek when I did so. If only Len likes me like how Miku does, vice versa for Luka. I bet that me and Luka will absolutely change bodies if we can.

I noticed Luka in the same pissed off mood I am on. Looks like the same thing happened to her, huh?

"Yo, Luka!" I greeted her, but I received a face that is not welcoming last time I checked.

"Just die." I heard her mumble.

"That's not a nice way to greet people." I replied. Why did Len fall for this girl again? I don't get his taste.

"Are you even a part of those 'people'?" She mockingly said back.

"Whatever." I gave up. I just sat next to her. I suddenly remembered when I saw Miku blush when she saw me. Yes, a perfect way to piss off Luka.

"I passed Miku by the hallway and she just blushed like crazy." I said, and it seemed to make Luka explode. She stepped on my foot really hard and I got to tell you! She's one strong girl. I groaned in pain, and then I stuck my tongue out on her. I placed my head on the table, and thought about my complicated situation. Why do I have to get along with this violent girl?

A few minutes after, our teacher came. Of all the subjects that can start first on my list, why History? It's sooo boring. I started poking Luka without even knowing, boredom I guess? After all, I think I'm just an annoyance to Luka, might as well annoy her more.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Guess what? I walked past to the love of my life today! I was talking with Luka, and after I go out through the door, Kaito passed me! I got flustered, I hope he didn't see me, it'd be sooo embarrassing.

Right now, I'm quickly walking to my class so that I have time to talk to Len. When I got to the door, I saw Len waiting for me, with a sour expression.

"JEEZ, MIKU, WHERE WERE YOU?" Len scolded me.

"I just…had to talk to…Luka…" I said, scared of his demonic aura showing. Well…scared of his demonic aura that just SHOWED. After I said my best friend's name, he softened big time, but there's still this pissed off feeling I can see.

"B-by the way…Is Luka…getting friendly with any guys at the moment?" He asked, shyly twiddling his fingers like a high school girl in love. I wonder if this guy is secretly a girl…

"Look, if we're going to help each other out, we mustn't be like this." I said, making him remember we were allies only for the reason to help each other out.

"Just asking." Len said.

"Let's just go inside." I suggested, and he nodded. When we went inside, we sat next to each other and talked about each other's best friend.

"What's Kaito's interest?" I asked.

"I should go first. Why are you going first? Is it this because of the Lady's first rule? THERE'S NO SUCH RULE!" Len babbled. But you know, isn't he like a girl because of his babbling? He also has a twin sister that can be easily mistaken as him when he changes his hair. Sometimes, his actions are also like a girl. He can easily cross-dress and no one will suspect him.

"If you did go first, we'll still be following the Lady's first rule." I insulted him because of his stubbornness to let me first.

"FINE. SURE. WHATEVER. YOU FIRST." He snapped at me. I guess he always gets insulted about being feminine, huh? It's his fault for being born a boy. "He likes ice cream. He also likes getting complimented of his 'good looks' every now and then. A self-proclaimed perfect man, if I say so." Len continued. This pissed me off.

"He's not self-proclaimed perfect! He is perfect!" I countered.

"Perfect? Perfect is Luka!" Aaaaah~ Here we go again.

"Luka is just – really sexy! High grades, real nice, extremely pretty, smooth skin, and flowing pink hair, she's perfect! Everybody looks up to her! She's an angel that descended from heaven! Her voice soothes me, her presence completes me, and her scent fills up my heart. LUKA IS THE BE – "I cut him off before this takes on forever.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know, I know. Can you stop blabbering, now?"

"You're just jealous that you're not like her." He insulted me. Why would I be jealous of Luka? Yeah, she's perfect just like Kaito, but she's my best friend! But then…she can be Kaito's type… that's possible… What if Kaito lik – no – loves her? B-brain! Stop that! Luka's your best friend! Aahh! This is all Len's fault!

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

What? Miku suddenly got silent when I insulted her? Don't tell me she's actually jealous?

"Oy. Miku, you there?" I waved my hands in front of her, but she did not respond. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and shook her, but still no response. Well, here goes nothing… I raised my hands up, with hesitation at first, and proceeded to slap Miku.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She shouted, catching the attention of most of our classmates. I dismissed the attention by telling everyone that it was nothing, but I as a shy boy, I had trouble in dismissing it.

"Did you really have to shout?" I asked Miku, who looks like she already calmed down.

"It's your fault for slapping me." And she blames me for that?

"It's your fault for staring into space."

"I hate you. Go die." She replied while crossing her arms, but she grinned after. "You know…Luka hates people that I hate." Miku added, still grinning.

"I'm sorry!" I got off from my seat, knelt, and bowed to Miku. I can't afford having Luka hating me! But you know what they say… The more you hate the more you love, right? Yeah… That could happen between us. Wait, Len! This is real life, not fantasy, but then again… I can make my fantasy real life using Miku. I thought of plans that I could use in getting Luka while I fantasize about her. I was so strayed in my thoughts that I forgot I was still kneeling and bowing.

Little did I know that Miku was chuckling because the professor just came in, and I'm still kneeling and bowing, unaware of the stares I'm getting from my teacher and classmates. I came back to reality when the door slammed open, revealing my twin sister, who is exhausted.

Our professor looked at me with a confused look, and then I questioned him.

"Are you real?" I asked, being lost on the border between fantasy and real life. I don't know why, but the teacher got mad at us twins. I understand him being mad at my trouble-making sister, but me? I just questioned him! Oh… right…

I looked at Miku, and she was dying of laughter. Why can't I be friends with Luka, instead of her best friend? If she was Luka, she'd wake me up from my bliss!

The teacher noticed me not listening to his babble, and threw me out of the classroom. REALLY? He'd throw ME out instead of the girl who SLAMMED the door? I placed my back on the wall, and slid down of frustration. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I glanced upon who it was; and it just HAD to be Luka. As I worry about her seeing me like this, she looked at me and chuckled. I blushed a deep color of red as I heard her beautiful laugh, and she must have seen it! I covered my face as quickly as I can, to hide my embarrassment.

This just HAS to be the absolute WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

I bet Luka has a terrible first impression of me! Of all the chances she could first see me, why now? **–insert some babbling about being worried about Luka's first impression on Len here- **

This is all Miku's fault! I have to make her explain my situation to Luka! This is all her fault to being with. Isn't she supposed to be helping me? Why is she giving me the exact opposite!

* * *

**The bold lines are my words. Just to let you guys know. :3**

**Again, I might take a long time in updating because of school. Also, I have a plan to make three different endings, to not disappoint those who expected the opposite. Well... just a plan, I don't know if I might make three endings though. **


End file.
